The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Art Nouveau’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Pellenberg, Belgium with the objective of creating new cultivars of ×Heucherella that exhibit strong, healthy and vigorous plant habits. The Inventor made a cross in May of 2007 between an unnamed and unpatented plant of Heuchera×villosa as the female parent and an unnamed and unpatented plant of a Tiarella of hybrid origin as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Art Nouveau’ in August of 2008 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristem tissue under the direction of the Inventor in Beervelde, Belgium in August of 2008. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.